How we once were
by Rosie6583
Summary: Talia sings a song in private and Iris just happens to be there when she sings it, what will Iris do when she finds out who it is about, will she break them apart or will she let the two love birds go free and let them carry on with their secrete relationship as they have been doing for a very long time. Read and you might find out!


**How we once were**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I was asked to do this by a reader to my M I HGH fanfiction 'Who would help me?' so here it is, so I watched it and I really like the characters Praxina,Mephisto and Talia, and I seriously ship Talisto so I wrote this fanfic, now I'm new to these characters so bear with me as I get used to these different characters because I still don't understand how they really are so without ado my first LoliRock story.**

* * *

Iris watched as Talia strummed abmisantly on her guitar, ever since she and Auriana had tried to set up her and Kyle on a date Talia had been pretty out of it and Iris wanted to find out why. She watched as Talias humming became singing.

You and I,  
We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.

So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song.

With you I fall.  
It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall.  
With you I'm a beautiful mess.  
It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge.

So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.

You're the perfect melody,

The only harmony

I wanna hear.  
You're my favorite part of me,  
With you standing next to me,  
I've got nothing to fear.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song." Talia sang softly the last note ringing in the air.

Iris listened to the whole thing smiling when Talia had stopped Iris decided it was time to question her. There were so many things she wanted to ask her but she decided to edge her way around it because it was Talia she was going to question not Ariana.

"So who's the song about?" She questioned making Talia blush.

" Nobody I just thought of some stuff." Talia said calmly, now if anyone else was given that answer they would have immediately believed her but this was Iris she was talking to so that answer didn't work.

" Talia I know you who was that song about."

" Nobody trust Iris it was nobody now could you please leave I need to change." Talia said looking at the clock and putting her guitar in her stand.

" Why do you need to change?" Iris questioned.

" I don't want my clothes to get dirty when I make dinner so leave please." Talia said trying to shove Iris out of the room but it was too late there was a nock at the window and Iris quickly spun around to see who it was, it was Mephisto dressed like a normal person holding lillies.

" Mephisto what are you doing here?" Iris said getting into a ready stance to fight however she was shocked when she Talia standing there doing nothing, nothing but smiling.

" I'm not here for you Princesses pink I'm here for my princesses." He sneered at Iris, making Talia smile and blush, which shocked Iris to see the normally calm and collected princesses blush and become flustered by their enemy.

" Cuddle bear be nice to her." Talia said walking up to Mephisto kissing him on the cheek. Making Iris's jaw dropp at their interactions.

" But Princesses," Mephisto whined to Talia who shook her head letting him know she wasn't letting it go until he apologised.

" Don't Princesses me Mephisto apologise to Iris." Talia said crossing her arms.

" Princesses," Mephisto pouted Talia glared at him, " Fine sorry Princceses Pink." Mephisto said grudgingly, making Talia smile and kiss him on the cheek making him smile dreamily.

" This is why I wanted you to leave Iris, but now you know and you can't tell anyone about this before you six people knew and we want to tell people when we're ready." Talia said leaning into Mephistos embrace he wrapped his arms around her, Iris saw the look on Talias face it was one of happiness not the happiness that she had when she was with them but the one when she was with her sister one that she had only seen on Talias face twice before, first when they found out that Izira was alive and the second was when she found her sister. To see genuine happiness on her face was actually quite shocking but Iris realised Mephisto seemed to do things to Talia that no one but her sister could.

" I understand have fun but I want an explanation afterwards." She said heading out but before she closed the door she decided to ease drop on their conversation.

" Thank you for apologising to her I know you don't like her."

" I don't but she's on our side and your friend besides she was going to find out sooner or latter besides you know I would do anything for you, my only weakness you and your sister and mine." Mephisto said.

" I know now I'm going to get changed so snoop around if you want or you can just sit there and watch me." Talia said in a teasing manner making Iris gasp silently he had seen her undresses, Iris shuddered after that thought that was something she did not want to think of or imagine.

" Oh come I see you in a towel one time, once, and now you mistake me for one of those Eath horny men." Mephisto said making Talia laugh.

" I know but it is fun teasing you about it now turn around cuddle bear." Talia said a smile evident in her voice. It was quiet for a few seconds,those few seconds which were quite was what Iris assumed to be Talia getting ready.

" Are you ready yet my Queen?" Mephisto asked.

" Turn around and you might find out." Talia said Mephsito must have turned around and was probably staring at Talia. "Done staring at me yet my King?" Talia giggled. Giggled. Talia never, ever giggles. Ever.

" Perfection." Iris heard Mephisto mutter.

" Come on let's go." Talia said.

" Nuh uh first I get my kissy." Mephisto said childishly.

" Fine." She said Iris peered through the crack in the door and saw the two lip locking and pulled back blushing.

" Happy 2 year anniversary my Queen." Mephisto said as they broke apart,

" Happy anniversary to you too my King." Talia said.

" I love you." He said.

" I love you too my love, I love you too."

" Now about that song you were singing." Mephisto said.

" I just needed a way of letting out my frustration that I can't be with you the way we used to be on Xeris holding hands, going on dates, eating meals with my family, eating with yours, training together. I want that with you now and Auriana and Iris setting up that date with that Kyle boy that just set me on the edge." Talia said sighing making Iris feel bad about what they had done, the two had genuinely thought that Talia liked Kyle but hearing that was totally and utterly in love with another was making Iris feel guilty.

" I want that too my Queen I don't want us to be a secret but we have to be if we want Iris to take back her throne in Ephidia, besides you should've seen how fast that boy ran when I scared him he could have beaten both of us in a race." Mephisto said laughing.

" Mephisto what did you do to him?" Talia asked.

"Umm I may have told him that if he ever wanted to be able to have children that he should stay clear of my girl and that if he touched a stran of air on your head I would know and I would hunt him down and that you were no one else's but mine. And I have a big speach about how pretty,sweet, kind, cute, generous and smart you are and how I was so lucky to have you and that I love you with ever part of my body and that I was holding onto you for the rest of my very long and happy life so he had no chance." Mephisto said sheepishly.

" Mephisto have I ever told you how much I love you?" Talia asked quietly holding back tears of joy.

" On the occasion yes." He said and was knocked back onto the bed by a hugging Talia.

" I love you so much Mephisto, love you like you wouldn't believe." She said chocking on her tears.

" I think I can believe it Queenie." He said pressing his lips against hers, Iris took this as her cue to leave and so she did smiling at the happy couple.

And maybe just maybe they would be how they once were.


End file.
